


Headspace

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: Mini-Roddy AU [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, the most pg version of Rodimus sitting on Megatron's head you will ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could call it prime real estate.</p><p>(An AU where everything is the same except Rodimus is a minibot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headspace

“Is this really necessary?” Megatron asked, looking upwards but being careful not to tilt his head. Not that it was much use, since he couldn't see anything as his helmet blocked the view. He could certainly feel the little hands as they clambered all over him, though.

“Sure it is,” Rodimus said somewhere above him. “You've got all this nice flat space no-one's using.”

“An unimpeachable argument,” Megatron said drily.

“Yeah, one of those things. Hey, I can sit up on here!” Rodimus promptly demonstrated, but at least this meant he might sit still, if only for a few moments.

This was his life, Megatron reflected gloomily. He had an Autobot mini sat on his head and no-one, least of all him, was going to do anything about it. Had Optimus planned this? Did he know in advance Rodimus' propensity for what he could only assume was some sort of territorial display? Had Rodimus dared assert himself over Optimus this way previously? That, at least, was a little hard for him to imagine. What that said for him now, Megatron decided not to dwell on. He'd never really...dealt with minis, on the whole. With a few notable exceptions, those on the smaller side tended not to advance in the Decepticon ranks. He certainly didn't remember Rumble and Frenzy clambering over Soundwave like this.

“Hey, what is this, you ignoring me down there?” Rodimus poked his head down, eye-to-upside-down-eye – he must be leaning ridiculously far out to achieve that particular feat. It must be quite a sight. “I assure you, that's quite impossible. Is this normal minibot behaviour, or is it just you?”

“Hey, it's not my fault no-one else ever worked out my secret techniques. Which is to get the bigger guys to carry you all the time.” Rodimus was so dripping with confidence, he almost made you want to believe him. Megatron could see how he'd managed to convince an entire ship to live with a mini as Captain. Especially if he utilised Ultra Magnus to his full advantage.

“Has anyone ever told you that you're quite shameless?”

“Like two hours ago.”

Megatron conceded the point. Still, this could not go on.

“Look, why don't we try something else.” He reached up and ignored the squawk of protest as he grabbed Rodimus and held him at arm's length. Said Co-Captain glared at him, but his optics brightened in surprise when Megatron started to glow.

A few moments later, Rodimus' pedes gently touched the floor. He stared openly at Megatron, now at an equal height. _Exactly_ equal. He'd made sure of that.

“What the _hell_ ,” he spluttered.

“I know you know I have this ability, Rodimus. It was in the report." A laughable scenario, in most cases, to assume such a thing mattered, but Megatron knew for a fact that this was one report Rodimus had read cover to cover.

“Well – yeah. I guess it just didn't really register 'cause I was distracted with the whole - ” Rodimus cut himself off, looking uncomfortable. “You know.”

“Rewind.” Megatron said it for him.

“...yeah.”

Megatron realised he was still holding on to Rodimus, and quickly let go. “Well, this way we will both fit on the Captain's seat.”

“Hey, yeah!” Rodimus brightened immediately. “And maybe we could, you know, drop by Swerve's afterwards? I'm inducting him later, might as well make it more official for him with both of us there.”

Megatron saw no reason to say otherwise. Although he doubted how 'official' it needed to be when, as far as he could tell, the fabled 'Cool Minibots Club' was literally just a sign above one of the tables in Swerve's own bar. But still, it was a small thing that would mean a lot to their resident bartender.

“Of course.”

\---

Elsewhere, Soundwave paused briefly as he received an incoming ping. Messages from Ravage were rarer than he would like these days, but he gladly accepted it nonetheless. The subject line was nothing but a row of question marks; if he concentrated, he could _feel_ the confusion for himself despite the distance of their bond. The message itself was a single picture, the words 'will investigate further' curt and simple underneath. The picture itself....

Soundwave saved it immediately. It was taken at height, showing the backs of Megatron and - and that minibot Soundwave had once thought - well. That hadn't happened, and dwelling on it was useless. But things must be going well for them if Megatron had both the time and inclination to bother bringing himself down to the same size, and that was nice to know, at least.

His reply needed no words, just gratitude and warm feelings.


End file.
